


Cold Blooded Shoulder

by RachelErica



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Feels, Friendship, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2018-05-11 00:51:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5607514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RachelErica/pseuds/RachelErica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Post Season 2 premier One-shot] Distressed by being shunned by April, Donnie turns his frustration on Mikey and tells him that Kirby's mutation and April's reaction were largely his fault. Mikey desperately tries to get April to forgive him, or at least Donnie, but she refuses. Alone on the rooftops, Mikey receives solace from an unlikely source, Kirby O'Neil himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Blooded Shoulder

**Author's Note:**

> Set immediately following the Season 2 Premiere, "The Mutation Situation".

Donatello slumped down on the couch beside Mikey. It had been two days since that fateful night that April's father fell victim to their mutagen mishap and was transformed into a giant bat creature. The redhead and her father weighed heavily on everyone's mind, causing a certain gloom to pollute the air in the turtles' home. 

As anyone could predict, Donnie was most negatively affected by their friend's shunning them, since the boy was head-over-heels for the teen. 

Donnie sighed and Mikey turned his attention on him.

“How ya holding up, D?” he asked and gave his taller brother a gentle pat on the shoulder.

Donnie groaned. “Don't give me that.”

Mikey drew back his hand and cast Donnie a puzzled glance. “What?”

“We wouldn't be in this position if it weren't for you, Mikey,” Donnie spat.

Mikey was stunned. “Me? I thought we agreed that we all were at fault!”

“Oh jeez, Mikey, we only agreed to that so you wouldn't have to feel as bad,” Donnie retorted. 

Mikey hopped to his feet and crossed his arms as he stood firmly before his combative brother. 

“And tell me just how exactly that this is all my fault?”

“Oh well, let's see,” Donnie begin with his voice dripping with sarcasm, “if you hadn't carelessly kicked that kraang and made it ricochet around the ship, it wouldn't have hit the shipment of mutagen and caused it to spill out all over the city!” Donnie finished his explanation in a shout.

“How was I supposed to know that it would hit the shipment?!” Mikey defended. “I thought they would have been secured better! You would have done the same thing and you know it!”

“No, Mikey, I wouldn't have, because unlike you, I use my brain to think ahead! And it doesn't end there, does it?! If you hadn't carelessly told April about us being responsible for the mutagen spilling, then maybe she would have handled the news better!”

“Oh and what did you expect to do?!” Mikey shouted. “Just not tell her what happened and let her blame herself for what happened to her dad?! That seems really fair!”

“Boys!” Splinter shouted when he entered the room unnoticed. “Please, settle down, you two.” He sighed and gathered his thoughts for a second. “Michelangelo,” he began, “Donatello does have a point; you should have been more sympathetic in the way you informed April of what had happened. I know you did not intend in anyway to be thoughtless about it, but it is something to think about.”

Donatello crossed his arms self-righteously and glared down at Mikey, who shamefully stared at his feet.

“Hai, Sensei...”

“However, as I have said, you are all equally responsible for what has happened to Mister O'Neil. Donatello, it is not fair for you to try and push all of the blame onto Michelangelo.”

Donnie sighed. “Hai, Sensei.”

Splinter approached the two and rested a paw on Donnie's shoulder. “I know you are deeply hurt by losing April as your friend; I know how much she means to you, my son, but your brothers alone are not to blame for this.”

Donnie looked at his feet and sighed again. “I know, Sensei.”

“And after all,” Splinter continued, “your brothers are devastated by this in their own right too. They are experiencing much of the same grief that you are. You should be sensitive to that.”

Donnie nodded reluctantly. 

“Now, I want to hear no more of this being anyone's fault,” Splinter ordered. “The four of you must remain focused on retrieving all of those canisters. This is priority. We do not need anymore people or animals falling victim to the mutagen, do I make myself clear?”

“Hai, Sensei,” Mikey and Donnie said in unison.

“If April is to forgive you, then she must do it on her own terms,” Splinter asserted. 

Mikey nodded.

Donnie sighed. “Hai, Sensei.”

Splinter nodded once at his youngest two and returned to his quarters. 

Mikey nervously rubbed the back of his neck, hoping that Don would speak first.

“So...” he said and then sighed. “Sorry I yelled at you, Don, I...”

“Whatever, Mikey,” Donnie grumbled and turned to leave.

“What...what does that mean, dude? I thought you agreed that it wasn't...”

“Just...leave me alone,” Don said, barely turning his head to speak. “I still don't wanna talk to you. I don't care what Sensei says; I still think you are more at fault.”

Mikey felt his blood begin to boil again. “What...? Donnie...!”

Before Mikey could even start, Donnie slammed the door of his lab shut behind him. Mikey let out a frustrated growl and tossed one of his nunchuks at the lab door, hoping that Donnie heard it. With that, he stormed off to his own bedroom and threw himself down on his bed before burying his face in his pillow, allowing it to muffle any of his audible emotions. 

After a few minutes of muffled groans, punches, and a few tears of frustration spilled into the pillow, Mikey sat up and pulled his T-phone out of his belt.

He impulsively turned the screen on and back off as he hesitated texting April. He worried what she might say to him, but a hint of optimism told him that maybe she had had the time to cool off and texting her would be helpful. Still, he wondered if she would even respond.

\--------------  
April's T-phone buzzed madly as it sat unattended on the kitchen counter of her aunt's apartment. The vibrating sound drew the attention of the short red-headed woman standing over the stove a few feet away. 

“April, dear, your phone is going crazy over here,” she alerted her niece who sat across the room, studying at the kitchen table. 

“Okay,” April replied nonchalantly, “I'll check it in a minute. I gotta finish this chapter.”

Her aunt glanced at the phone and read the name that came up on the screen. 

“Someone named Mikey,” she informed. “Looks like he's sent you a few messages. Is he a boyfriend?”

April grimaced and then sighed. “No, he's just a friend...well, ex-friend. We had a heated fight in school the other day and now I'm not speaking to him.”

The woman's expression glazed over at her niece's explanation, instantly chalking it up to typical teenage drama that will blow over at any time. “Ah,” she said.

April drug herself from the chair and retrieved her phone. When she read her screen, she saw that she had six unread messages. She rolled her eyes and felt her mouth curve into a light-hearted smile. That was typical Mikey; he won't let you be until he gets your attention. The light fluttering feeling she felt melted away when the latest experience with him popped back into the front of her mind. The way that he carelessly, almost pridefully, informed her of their grave mistake that transformed her father into a monster. He had a terrible vice for doing that; making far too light of a serious situation. She had never thought that she'd be on the receiving end of that. 

The disgust that she felt for this boy that she had once though of as her own little brother, tempted her to not even bother with what he had to say and just delete the messages right there, but her curiosity got the best of her and she read them anyway.

“April im sry plz tlk 2 me”

“I didnt mean 2 upset u...im an idiot”

“At least tlk 2 donnie plz? He hates me 4 this”

“April... :(“

“We miss you”

“I still luv u big sis”

Her thumb touched the reply button, and she was ready to type a reply in all caps, telling him to leave her alone, but her better judgment quickly kicked in and told her that she best not give him the satisfaction of a reply at all. Deep down, however, no matter how much she denied it to herself, this logic was paired with the image of Mikey being saddened further by a hostile reply, an image that put a pang in her heart. 

She canceled out the composed message and shut her phone off, deciding it best to continue going through the motions of her average school night without it distracting her. 

With a sigh, she gathered up her books and headed off to her room, wishing to not continue studying in the company of her aunt.

\--------

Mikey lie in bed that night with his mind weighing as heavy as his heart. He lay on his side with his tearful eyes fixed on his phone sitting idle on his side table. How the boy wished to see his phone light up, notifying him that he had received a message. 

A hint of worry crept into the back of his mind as he imagined an all-new scenario; what if April wasn't actually ignoring him? What if she wasn't responding because she wasn't able to? What if she never made it home last night, and the Kraang or the Shredder captured her again?

He couldn't bear the thought, so he picked up his phone once again and sent her another message.

\--------

By the time April had gone to bed, she had turned her phone back on, deciding it best to keep it on just in case of some unlikely emergency. However, she began to regret this decision when she heard it buzz for the umpteenth time that evening as it lie on her bedside table. 

It was no surprise to her that it was once again from Mikey. She sighed as she read it.

“Can I at least kno if ur ok? R u safe?”

She shook her head and once again, contemplated responding, but decided against it. Let them worry, she figured, at least they can get even a small taste of how she'd been feeling. 

She practically tossed the phone back on the table and slammed her body back into her mattress. 

\--------

Newly mutated Kirby O'Neil sat perched atop a building, solemnly thinking about his daughter, his pride and joy, and the only thing in his life that had really mattered to him. 

His body had transformed beyond recognition, but his mind and his fatherly heart had remained very much the same; he worried about his baby girl. Those retched turtle boys caused him to impulsively fly off upon attacking him, leaving his daughter behind and not knowing what was to become of her from there on. 

He shook his now over-sized head. He knew no good would come from boys hanging around his daughter, mutant or not. How he wanted revenge on those little punks for what they'd caused, regardless of their saving his life only months prior. They had saved his life only to ruin it and all but take it from him later. If it weren't for April, he swore to himself he would see to it that they paid for what they did to him, to his family.

It saddened him to think that he had once admired those boys and thought that they were different, but he quickly learned that they were no wiser nor more caring than any other adolescent males. What a disappointment. 

His mind drifted back to April. He hoped that she had gone to his sister, chosen to live with her again. Surely she would not try and live in their home by herself or gone back to the sewers with them. He had to know that she was safe, so he spread his wings and took of for his sister's apartment building. Even if he could not speak to his daughter, just seeing her safe would be enough to ease his mind.

\-------

Mikey stared at his phone and tensely awaited a reply for a good thirty minutes. When he received nothing, a knot began to form in his stomach. What if she really had been kidnapped again? He couldn't bear the thought of being responsible for the technical loss of her father and the loss of his only friend. 

In spite of knowing that his own father had forbidden him leaving the lair after a certain time, he rose from his sheets, put all of his gear back on, grabbed his nunchuks and headed out of the lair. If he could just know that his big sister was safe, he could return home without Splinter or anyone even knowing that he was gone. 

\-------

Just as she was drifting off to sleep, April heard a firm tapping on her bedroom window, coming from the fire escape outside. She instantly assumed that it was one of the turtles, most likely Mikey still trying to get her attention, and she contemplated not even getting up at all, hoping that eventually he would just give up and go home. 

Once again, out of shear curiosity, she rose from her bed and went to confirm to herself just who the 'mysterious' visitor. Much to her surprise, she saw her father's newly mutated form perched on the side of the fire escape, nervously peeking into her window. 

She held nothing back and threw the window open.

“Dad!” she said with a sound of relief evident in her tone. “Oh, I am so glad to see you're alright.” She stepped out onto the fire escape and made sure to shut the window behind her and leaped into his embrace.

Kirby gazed at her with a worried expression and released a whimper.

“I'm okay, dad,” she assured him. “I'm staying here where I'm safe.” She sighed. “Daddy, I'm so sorry for this, what the turtles have done.”

Kirby let out a low growl at the mention of the turtles.

April's expression hardened. “You don't have to worry, dad. I'm not going to see them ever again.”

This seemed to appease Kirby, and his expression returned to that of a softened one.

“Besides, maybe not having the turtles around as a distraction will allow me to focus on my school work. I'll be staying out of trouble that's for sure,” she rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

Kirby looked worried again and April read his thoughts with ease.

“Don't worry, dad,” she reassured, “I won't be lonely. I still have my friend, Irma, to talk to when I need   
it.”

Her father grinned impishly at her.

She sighed. “Well, I hate to leave you dad, but it is a school night, so I'd better be getting back into bed.”

Kirby looked saddened, but grinned proudly at her never faltering responsibility. 

She kissed his nose before opening the window and climbing back inside.

“Good night, dad,” she said, “and remember, I love you, and no matter what happens, you'll always be my daddy.”

She smiled sadly at him before shutting the window and returning herself to bed.

Kirby felt his eyes well up with tears and with his heart satisfied, he flew off to his new nighttime hiding place. 

\---------

Less than an hour later, April found herself being woken up by another tapping at her window. This time, she was pretty sure it was her dad, figuring if the turtles were going to come bugging her at her window, then they would have done it before their curfew. 

She went to the window and to her surprise it was Mikey waiting there with a tearful expression painted across his face. Knowing it was too late to just go back to bed since he'd seen her, she through the window open.

She released an exasperated sigh. “Mikey, go home.”

Mikey hesitated, sensing her hostility. “I-I...I just wanted to m-make you were o-okay. Y-you never a-answered my text.”

“You don't need to worry about me, Michelangelo,” she hissed. “I didn't answer you because I told you I didn't wanna see you guys ever again. We are no longer friends. How hard is that to comprehend?”

He looked down at his feet shamefully. “A-April, I j-just want to properly tell you that I'm so, so sorry about w-what happened, a-and I'm sorry that I w-was so...”

“That you were so careless? That you almost sounded proud to take responsibility for what happened?”

“It's n-not like that, April. I-I just didn't want you to blame yourself...”

“Didn't want me to take credit for it?!” she retorted.

“I never meant to make it sound like...l-like that, I just...” He sighed. “I guess I just didn't really think that your dad being a mutant would be all that bad...”

April couldn't believe what she was hearing. “You didn't think it would be 'all that bad'? My father is a bat creature that can no longer live with me, can no longer be a part of society, and I may never hear him speak to me again! How is that not 'all that bad'?!”

Mikey flinched. “B-but...but you're f-forgetting...I was mutated as a baby a-and raised by a mutant myself, a-and I...we turned out alright...”

April groaned. “Mikey, that's different. That's all you've ever known. You were content in your element, just like I was in mine...and you and your brothers just had to ruin that with your carelessness! And how does that excuse the way you handled the situation?! Your brothers seemed to understand how bad it was!”

Mikey sighed sadly. “April, you know I'm not very smart...”

April placed her hands on her hips. “Clearly.”

“Well, if you won't forgive me, can you at least try and forgive Donnie?” he suggested timidly. “He's really tore up over this. He really cares for, you know.”

April sighed. “Absolutely not. If he hates you for this, that's not my problem. That's between you and him.”

Mikey couldn't bear to look her in the eyes as he desperately fought against his tears that begged to fall. He refused to cry in front of a girl, especially April. 

“April,” his voice cracked, “you're like a big sister to me. We, especially Donnie, just don't know what to do without you...”

April felt a pang in her heart upon seeing the pain in Mikey's eyes, but she was reminded to stand firm as she thought of what he was responsible for taking away from her. 

She sighed. “I have to go back to bed. It's a school night. Do yourself a favor, Mikey, and go home. I said I didn't wanna see you again and I meant it, now leave me alone, and don't text me anymore.”

Mikey's lip quivered. “A-April...don't g-go...”

April hesitated. “Goodbye, Mikey.” 

He finally looked at her again with tear-filled eyes. “I l-love you, big s-sis...”

April fiercely slammed the window shut in his face, wishing to hear no more. She plopped down on her bed and felt the tears rushing down her cheeks. 

Mikey finally allowed his tears to fall as he took off on the roof tops. 

\-------

Donnie sat at his desk, fiddling with the motherboard of some device. Anyone watching him would assume that his mind was focused solely on the device in his hand judging by the look on his face, but his mind was everywhere except on the task at hand.

With a heavy heart, he thought about April and wondered what it was that she would be doing right now. He glanced at the clock and it read twelve-thirty AM. It was a school night; he knew she'd be no doubt, sleeping. 

He sighed. He used to be able to share his grievances with her. After all, she was his best friend. Even if they never pursued a relationship, he always had that to count on, but now, he didn't even have that. How could he share this particular grievance with her when he was her grievance? Obviously, there was no way. 

He needed to talk to somebody. It couldn't be Splinter; Splinter stressed to him that their lost friendship with April must take a backseat when it came to retrieving the lost canisters. That, and he would not be pleased to be bothered with that during his precious slumber. 

Leo, as always, was acting as a clone to Splinter; he wished to pretend that April had never disowned them because it was of so little importance. 

Raph, well, he never was one to discuss his feelings with anyone, and as much as losing April bothered him, this scenario was no exception. He just simply kept quiet and dealt with it by lashing out more than usual.

Mikey...well, he knew that Mikey had already tried reaching out to him and getting him to share his hurt with him, but due to his own anger at Mikey for being the one to tell April in such a careless way, he had chosen to turn him away. 

As frustrated as he still was over that, he was beginning to second guess his decision to reject Mikey. After all, if April never does forgive him, Mikey may wind up being the only confidant that he ever really has. Even though he didn't seem like he really understood him most of the time, he did try and he was still another set of ears to listen. It wasn't April, but it was still more than he could say for his older two brothers, and sometimes even his father. Sometimes Mikey's lack of rationality was somehow helpful to him.

He sighed. He guessed that meant that it was time to apologize. 

Reluctantly, he rose from his desk and trudged off to Mikey's bedroom. 

He carefully pushed Mikey's door open.

“Mikey...” he whispered and made his way to his bed. The closer he got, the more it began to look vacant. He paused. “Mikey?” His perception was confirmed. “Where...?”

He went out into the lair to search for him, but the living room was empty with all the lights turned off as well as the kitchen, the dojo, and the bathroom.

“Oh dear...”

He rushed through the halls of the lair. “Guys!” he called. “Everybody wake up! Mikey's missing!”

Seconds later, Leo emerged from his bedroom.

“Donnie,” he groaned, rubbing his groggy eyes. “What are you shouting about?”

Raph came to his own doorway and yawned.

“Guys! Mikey's gone!”

“What do you mean 'gone'?” Raph asked in disbelief.

“I mean, he's not here!” Donnie retorted. “He must have snuck out!”

“Who has snuck out?” Splinter asked, once again appearing on the scene without being noticed.

“Mikey's gone!” Donnie informed.

\-------

Kirby flew over the city, scoping out the scene below. He had been contemplating perhaps becoming a hero himself. He thought he could do better, be more responsible, than the turtles. 

Something sitting behind an air conditioning unit caught his eye. A spec of green sitting alone. One of the turtles. One of those little wretches that caused him to be this way, and he was alone. 

He stopped and hovered overhead. If he wanted to get revenge on them, now would be an ample opportunity to do it. With a battle screech, he charged down toward the lone turtle.

Before he could connect with his fierce prongs, the turtle was on his feet and blocking him with his nunchuks. That's when he knew it to be the youngest one, Michelangelo.

Kirby tried to rear back and reattempt his attack, but he found his prongs to be stuck in the chains of Mikey's nunchuks. He struggled and tried to get his foot free.

“Mr. O'Neil!” Mikey shouted desperately. “Please, stop! I don't wanna fight you!”

Kirby slowed his struggling when he noticed the sad hitch in Mikey's voice. He finally gazed into the turtle's face and noticed his eyes were puffy and red like he had been crying for quite some time. Something was familiar about those big blue eyes. It bothered him. He wanted so badly to hate this creature before him. He wished he had it in him to just end him right there; do a lot more than just put a hurting on him. 

“I-I don't w-wanna h-hurt anyone e-else...” Mikey said, fighting the tears that begged to continue falling. 

Kirby stared at the boy for a moment, taking in the emotions that were springing off of him. He absorbed Mikey's feelings much like a sixth sense and found himself retreating back and calming as a wave of sympathy suddenly washed over him.

What was he thinking? This turtle was just a child. He was a child who had made a terrible mistake, but he, a father, should be most understanding.

Mikey, having noticed the sympathetic look on Kirby's face and taken note of his now subdued behavior, helped free his prongs from his nunchucks and tucked them back in his belt. 

He watched the mutant bat for a moment and then sighed. “I-I'm sorry, Mr. O'Neil. I n-never meant for this to happen.” Mikey's head dropped and he turned to retrieve his skateboard. He turned back to face Kirby and sighed again. “I really wish there was something I could do, after all, this is my fault, but I should leave you alone. I think that's what you and April would want.” He dropped the skateboard to his feet and propped it up with his foot. “See you around...”

Kirby could not let this child go, not after feeling his remorse as if it were his own emotion, and being involuntarily reminded of how hard this child and his brothers had tried to save him and keep his daughter safe for so long, regardless of him being responsible for his current situation. 

He zipped forward to stop Mikey in his tracks, startling the turtle at first, but he seemed to settle when he saw the concerned look on the bat's face. 

Mikey looked deep into his eyes for an indication as to what he wanted. 

“W-what?” he choked. “You...y-you want me to stay?”

Kirby let out a low chirp to confirm and tried to guide Mikey back to the air conditioning unit. 

Mikey caught on and followed him back, and when Kirby landed and perched himself on the edge, Mikey took the hint and cautiously sat beside him. 

Kirby watched him intently, waiting for him to say something.

Mikey sighed. “Mr. O'Neil, there's...there's just no way I can apologize to you enough for this.”

Kirby squeaked to acknowledge him.

“But you know,” Mikey released a light chuckle, “being a mutant isn't all bad. I've been a mutant since I was a baby, and I was raised by a mutant. Mutation is all I've ever known, you know.”

Kirby felt a pang of guilt upon hearing this. He whimpered and looked on sadly at the turtle.

Mikey shook his head. “Don't feel bad, dude-eh...Mr. O'Neil, I can see how it would be a rough adjustment for someone who has always lived in society.” He sighed. “April made that pretty clear to me.”

Kirby whimpered at the mention of his daughter's name.

Mikey turned and gave him a weak grin. “Don't be sad, sir. At least she still loves you.” He sighed. “She'll always love you. Heck, I'd still love my father if he somehow turned human.”

Kirby grinned at the boy. This side of Michelangelo was entirely new to him. Though he never would have admitted it out loud, he always perceived Mikey as sort of a dimwit and highly immature for someone of his age.

“Speaking of which,” Mikey began and jumped down from the AC unit, “I really gotta be getting home or he's gonna have my shell. You gonna be alright?”

Kirby nodded.

“Michelangelo!”

Mikey heard that all-too-familiar voice and knew he was busted. He turned guiltily and saw his father land right in front of him.

“What do you think you are doing?” he shouted. “You know you are not to leave the lair this late, especially by yourself! What were you thinking?”

Mikey submissively averted his gaze downward. “Sorry, sensei, I just...I was worried about April, and I went to her apartment to check on her...I...”

Three more figures landed between Mikey and Kirby, ready to fight. 

“Mr. O'Neil,” Leo growled, “we don't want to hurt you. Leave our brother alone, or...”

“Mr. O'Neil?” Splinter interrupted. “This is Mr. O'Neil?” He observed the bat creature perched atop the AC unit. “I see...”

He approached him and stood before him. “Kirby, I am sorry for what my sons have caused you.”

Kirby whimpered.

“If there is anything that I may do for you or April, you both know where to find us,” Splinter assured.

Kirby graciously nodded his head.

Splinter turned back to Mikey and rested a paw on his shoulder. “As for you, my son, you are grounded for two weeks.”

“Two weeks?!” Mikey protested. “Why...?”

“For the terrible fight you gave me,” Splinter retorted. “I thought something terrible might have become of you.”

Kirby felt his heart sting at the familiarity of Splinter's actions.

“Now,” he turned to his other three, “it is late, very late. Let us go home, boys.”

All four boys obeyed their father and began on their way back to their home. Splinter glanced one last time at Kirby and bowed politely before departing. 

Kirby watched the family depart, and as they did, April's words echoed in his brain again.

_“...I love you, and no matter what happens, you'll always be my daddy.”_


End file.
